I Didn't Want to Do College
by 500daysofAutumn
Summary: The five of them have been extremely close for a very long time, but will their friendship last after high school is over and the real world sets in? Some possible Lindy/Garret pairing.


**_**Hey there. This is my first story, so be sure to leave me some constructive criticism if you have any. :) **_**

* * *

Ditka high school with my four best friends was a blast, I must admit. But college was a million times better. Even if it didn't seem like college was going to be fun when I was graduating from Ditka, it turned out to be the greatest experience of my life.

I can remember the first day of my senior year, when Lindy announced to the group that she had been accepted into Northwestern University's early freshman program (meaning she was going to spend all summer there and not with us) and I thought the world was coming to an end. Summer was sacred to me. That was when there was no homework, running around shirtless was completely acceptable, and (best of all) I could spend all my time with Lindy - I mean ... the group.

It wasn't fair, I thought. I wouldn't talk to Lindy for days because of this. We were supposed to be tight, like a family. She didn't even tell me she was being considered for NU's early freshman program. Eventually, I just forgave her and said nothing about it.

Even though I thought my world was coming to an end, I was horribly wrong. This opened doors for me. It opened my eyes to two things: 1. The real world was gaining on me fast and I needed to grow up, and 2. Lindy wasn't as into me as I was to her.

But that was okay, because life moves on and people grow up.

So while the real world mindset began to encompass me, I figured that our group was about to split. Lindy and Delia were no doubt going to be studious and never have time for us; even if we were near each other, we wouldn't be the same. Jasmine was no doubt going to head up some sorority or something. Logan would probably be the same way with frats. I was going to be left in the dust.

So I was depressed for a good portion of my senior year. Which lead to a big development for me.

I applied to Northwestern, along with the others in a pact we made as freshman that we would stick together no matter what. And as for my major, I figured that the others were just going to forget me in their own pursuits, so I signed up for PreMed. Busy stuff.

So in the fall after graduation, things took a sharp turn. I was shocked when, as I was moving in to my new dorm, I received a visit from the one person in the universe that could make this depressing time for me so much better. Lindy.

She showed up in baggy sweats, an old T shirt, and her hair up, smiling at me with that cute, goofy grin. "I'm here to help you move!" She declared.

Nothing could have made that day any better. We set all of my books, clothing, and furniture up all before my random roommate (which I decided to opt for since Logan had already stated that he was only staying in the dorm until he was accepted into a frat, which made me mad) showed up. Worn out, I flopped onto my bed. Playfully, Lindy pushed me to make room, so I sat up so she could join me.

"Thanks, Lindy," I said. "You're the best." Which was always true.

"Hey, no prob. Jazz didn't have much to unload. She had the whole place planned out months ago, so her moving in was quick and painless since my stuff was already in place," she explained.

"Lindy, can I ask you a serious question?" I asked

"Go for it."

"Do you think college is going to break us all apart?" I gnawed the inside of my lip.

"You know, Garrett, I wondered the same thing. It actually used to keep me up at night. But my mom says that if you love something, like the five of us love each other, it will stand the test of time. I think we're all going to grow old together." She smiled warmingly.

"I wouldn't mind growing old with you." I blushed as soon as it came out of my mouth. Oh. My. Goodness. "And Logan. And Jazz. And Delia." _Stop talking, stop it. Right now, _I thought.

She giggled. "Well, I really must be going. I need to check on Jazz and make sure she hasn't had a meltdown over the boys soccer team. Our dorm has a clear view of the field."

That comment made me a little uncomfortable, but whatever.

I sure hoped she was right, that our friendships would stand the test of time. Maybe she was right. Maybe, we would stick together. Her positive attitude from that sent what felt like electricity pumping through my veins. I felt like, maybe I was wrong about the way life was going to be. Maybe Lindy was into me. Maybe our group _was_ going to stick together. That day I felt like I was floating on cloud nine.

* * *

**_**Thanks for the read! Like and comment if you enjoyed! :) I'll try to have another one up before next week sometime. **_**


End file.
